


You Can Have All Of Me

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Drinking, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Friends, embarrassing situations, love, and college life.ORSid goes off to college and dammit, wants to get fucked.





	You Can Have All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> See bottom for additional warnings and notes

Sid’s not playing coy when he says he never does this.

He honestly never does this.

Coming from a small town where he’s still mostly in the closet never really presented him with the opportunity to have another guy’s thigh slotted between his own as he’s pinned up against the inside of a bathroom stall door in the student union.

They guy, who is so tall and has really soft hair and smells really good kisses the side of his neck and Sid’s head thumps back against the stall as stubble drags against his skin.

The guy laughs, although not unkindly, as Sid clutches at his shoulders.

Sid feels better than he ever has before.

He’s going to love college.

The guy drops his hand to the button on Sid’s jeans and Sid rolls his hips into the touch out of instinct rather than experience and the guy makes quick work of it and his zipper.

His breath starts to quicken as the guy’s knuckles brush against the skin on his lower stomach.

Sid can feel the smug smile on his lips as they kiss when his hand dips a little lower and his heart races because no one has ever touched him like this.

He’s ready for this. He wants this. He feels like he’s going to go out of his mind if the guy waits one more second.

The guy’s kisses his chin then his jaw and then does back to his neck, teeth scrape against the skin of his collarbone before the marks are soothed by a hot tongue.

And then finally.

Fingertips brush against the base of his cock and Sid sucks in a deep breath as a broad palm wraps around him.

The sound that rips out of him must be so pathetic it has to give him away.

The guy immediately lifts his head from where it was tucked into his shoulder and blinks at him.

Sid’s vision is pretty hazy at the moment but he can see flushed cheeks and brown eyes and an obscene mouth and if he would just….move his hand on his dick, just a little, Sid’s pretty sure he could come right away.

“Virgin,” he asks and Sid has to appreciate his candor. This is certainly not the time to beat around the bush, so to speak.

“Ummm,” Sid starts because he’s really not sure what the correct response is. Or, he’s not sure what the guy _wants_ to hear. Right now that seems a little bit more important than the truth.

It doesn’t matter because the guy steps back.

He takes his hand off Sid’s dick- which is devastating to Sid- and grabs his snapback which Sid had knocked off in the initial rush, off the floor.

“Sorry,” he says and he looks like he actually means it. “Can’t just take virginity in gross bathroom.”

“It’s not that gross in here,” Sid says and then he squeezes his eyes shut because he is _such an idiot_.

Sid still has his eyes closed when he feels a soft kiss pressed to his cheek.

“Deserve better,” the guy tells him then anchors his hands on Sid’s hips and shifts him out of the way. “Should be special.”

Sid really doesn’t care about special.

He just wants to know what the hype is all about. After years of nothing but his own hand he wants to be taken apart by someone else.

He really just wants to get it over with.

He was so close. _Literally, so close._

The guy pats his face then slides the lock over before he steps out of the stall.

Sid hears the water run in the sink then the sound of the automatic towel dispenser go before the bathroom door opens and closes and Sid’s all alone.

Just like always.

He’s going to hate college.

-

In a mean twist of fate Sid’s roommate is completely gorgeous and completely straight.

Sid watches Kris unload bottle after bottle of hair products into the bathroom that they share with room next door.

“I’m probably going to have girls over at some point,” he says as he lines the bottles up so he can clearly see the labels. “I’ll give you plenty of notice though. Or at least I’ll try to. You know how it can be sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Sid says even though he doesn’t. He crosses his arms over his chest and his face pinches at the thought of being thrown out of his room just so Kris can hook up.

But then Kris gives him a friendly smile and holds his fist out for Sid to bump his against.

“It’s gonna be good, man,” he says. “We’re gonna have fun.”

-

Kris ends up being a very good roommate.

He studies almost as hard as Sid so he never needs to ask him to be quiet or turn his music down.

On the nights when he comes in late he actually takes his shoes off in the hallway so they don’t make noise when he walks across the room to his bed. If he ever happens to wake him up Kris apologizes profusely _and_ buys him coffee in the morning.

Sid’s doing well in his classes and there are a few guys he would maybe consider calling friends.

They haven’t hung out outside of class yet but they might be heading there. Maybe he could ask Kris to come out to dinner with them or something. He seems to be a bit more social and probably won’t object to being used basically as a prop to help Sid connect with people. He’d probably love to do it.

There’s no one he’s really interested in. Romantically.

There are plenty of good looking guys but it kind of feels like navigating a minefield when he thinks about actually approaching one of them.

Just because a guy makes eye contact with him doesn’t mean the guy wants to date him. Or kiss him. Or exchange sloppy handjobs with him in a bathroom somewhere.

He hasn’t seen his orientation day buddy yet which he’s thankful for.

He might never see him again. The campus is huge and there are so many classes offered and there’s always the possibility that he lives off campus which cuts down on his chances of just bumping into him by a lot.

But still, Sid always kind of expects to see him.

When he’s in line for coffee or food he always imagines him walking in the door and standing behind him.

He’ll turn a corner in the library and he expects to run right into him and the books they’re carrying will go everywhere.

Even in classes that Sid’s been attending for weeks sometimes he thinks the guy is going to stroll on in and take the seat next to him.

But it never happens.

-

A loud groan cuts through the silence in their room. It’s quickly followed by the sound of a headboard hitting the wall.

Sid holds his pen above the paper and winces and Kris stops halfway through turning the page of his textbook to sigh.

They both look up as a girl laughs and a guy loudly moans “ _oh my god,_ ” before the rhythmic sound of the bed rocking against the wall starts again.

“That’s not normal, right,” Sid asks. “This is the sixth time they’ve been at it today.”

“Eighth,” Kris answers. “Went through two rounds while you were getting lunch.”

“Oh my god. He has to be almost dead.”

“Hopefully,” Kris says darkly as the girl yells _“right there, right there,”_ over and over again. “She’s faking it.”

“I have a paper due in six hours. I can’t work like this.”

“We could go somewhere until they’re done.”

“But they're never done. And we shouldn’t be kicked out of our room just because two people want to sex themselves to death.”

Kris snorts.

“Look, I don’t care what they do or how many times they do it but do they have to be so loud?”

“Go up there and tell them to keep it down.”

Sid flushes. He can’t think of anything more embarrassing.

“I’m not doing that. I don’t want them to know that I know.”

“Then tell the RA. He’s supposed to be here to mediate conflicts and shit like that. He can talk to them and then they won’t know it’s us that told on them.”

“Yeah but then I have to talk to the RA.”

Kris rolls his eyes.

Someone up stairs yells _“oh fuck.”_

Sid’s honestly not sure which one of them it was.

“Isn’t there that box outside his door that I can drop a note into?”

“I don’t know how often he checks that. Just go talk to him. He stopped by while you were in class last week. He seems cool.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

Kris swings his legs off his bed and jams his book into his bag. “I have class in like, 5 minutes. I’m gonna be late. Seriously,” Kris says as he claps Sid on the shoulder on his way to the door. “Go talk to Geno. He’ll help.”

-

The RA’s Room is at the end of the hall on the second floor.

 _Geno_ is written in block letters on the dry erase board that hangs on his door. Beneath it there’s a smiley face and a doodle of a dog.

He can hear movement inside so he knocks on the door quickly before he can chicken out.

“Hold on,” a voice calls. “One second.”

Sid jams his hands in his pockets and waits as footsteps get closer and closer to the door.

It swings open and Sid looks up and-.

“Oh,” Geno says.

“Shit,” Sid says back.

They stare at each other and then Sid launches into an explanation.

“I didn’t know it was you,” he says. “I just wanted to talk to the RA but I didn’t know you were the RA. I’m not stalking you or anything. I didn’t even want to come down here. I’m so sorry. I’m gonna go. Forget it. I’m sorry.”

He turns down the hall towards the elevator but Geno’s door closes and Sid knows he’s following him.

“Wait,” Geno says. “Stop, please. You said you needed to see the RA.”

Sid slows to a stop and turns around.

Geno’s wearing a zip up sweatshirt only halfway zipped up and nothing underneath. His skin is winter pale and Sid thinks all of this is wildly unfair.

“Having troubles you should tell me. Is what I’m here for. Now, what’s the problem?”

Sid has several. The most pressing seems to be that he’s still standing here and he still needs to have this conversation.

“My roommate Kris said I should come talk to you-.”

“Kris,” Geno interrupts. “Fifth floor?”

Sid nods.

“You’re Sid. One of the few people I haven’t met yet.”

Sid scratches the back of his neck. “We kind of already met.”

Geno blushes and it’s comforting that Sid’s not alone in this feeling.

“Right. Guess so. So you have issue?”

He should just rip the bandaid off. Get it out and over with.

“The guy that lives above us is having really, really, loud sex.”

Geno’s eyes widen.

“It would be fine if it was once in a while, I guess, but it’s pretty much constantly. And really loud. And it’s getting hard- difficult,” he says quickly and Geno bites his lip like he’s trying to hold back a laugh. “It’s getting difficult to even be in our room anymore and we don’t really think that’s fair. We were wondering if you could do something.”

Geno nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Would be like if they were playing loud music late at night or always having parties. Shouldn’t be disrupting you. I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you,” Sid says. “We’re in 503 so he’s 603, I think.”

“I’ll figure it out.” He pats Sid’s shoulders. “Thank you for telling me. Any other problems you have don’t be afraid to ask about, okay?”

Sid stares at the pendant hanging off the chain on Geno’s neck and nods.

When Kris comes back from class he stands right inside the door and listens.

“It’s quiet,” he says. “Did he die?”

“I talked to Geno. He said he’d take care of it and I guess he did.”

“Shit,” Kris laughs. ‘Bet that was awkward.” He dumps his bag on the floor and collapses onto his bed. “Well, better him than you, huh? Isn’t Geno great?”

Sid hums and turns his attention back to his paper.

-

A week later Sid is sexiled for the first time.

He gets the text from Kris right as he’s stepping off the elevator to their floor and has to get right back in it and down to the lobby.

It’s started to snow and Sid’s still chilled from the trip across campus. He really doesn’t feel like hiking back to the library.

So he tucks himself into one of the oversized chairs beneath the bulletin board and pulls out the notes he took in his Russian Lit class.

None of them seem to make sense now but he reads them over and over again hoping that suddenly everything will click.

It never does and on the fourth read through the door opens and Sid shivers against the gust of wind that blows in with it.

“Sid?”

He looks up and Geno’s standing there. There’s snow sticking to his sneakers and his sweatshirt is zipped all the way up this time. His beanie is pulled down over his ears and his nose is red.

He tips his head to the side. “Get locked out?”

“No. Kris is….entertaining someone.”

“Ah,” Geno says, clearly amused.

“Yeah. Didn’t get the text until I was already here so….”

Geno nods. He’s holding a half empty bottle of grape soda in his right hand. He taps it against his thigh and Sid tries hard not to stare at the way his fingers are wrapped around the tapered top.

He tries even harder to not think about how that hand was wrapped around his dick, even if it was only for a few seconds.

“Want to apologize,” Geno says as he sits down in the chair next to him. The bottle hangs off the arm of the chair. “For when we first meet.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“Feel like I do. It wasn’t about you.”

“It seems like it was because of one very specific thing about me.”

“Maybe, little bit,” Geno admits.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to give a reason for saying no. I know that.”

Geno nods. “It’s just that-.”

“Geno, please.”

“It’s just that I think you should have more.”

“You already said that. It’s okay.”

“Should be special.”

Sid rolls his eyes. “It’s just sex. Is it really all that special?”

Geno stares at him.

“I’m asking,” Sid says. “Is it that special?”

Geno gently smiles. “It can be. Should be. You’re a good guy, Sid.”

“You don’t really know me, though. I might not be.”

“Should get to know then,” Geno say as he sticks out his free hand. “Friends?”

Sid takes his hand.

-

It ends up being Geno, not Kris, that gets him out with friends.

Geno shows up at their door with a handful of tickets to the hockey game that night.

“Have anyone else you want to bring,” he asks.

Sid invites Marc-Andre, who he met in his intro psych class and he asks if his girlfriend, Vero can come along.

Kris brings Catherine and with everyone paired off Sid sits next to Geno in the narrow seats right against the glass.

Each time someone gets checked in front of them Geno makes a comment that they should fight.

“I don’t think they’re allowed to, technically, in college,” Sid points out and Geno clucks his tongue.

“In Russia-.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Marc says as he leans across Sid’s lap. He puts on a Russian accent and says “in Russia hockey fights you.”

Geno shoves his hand into Marc’s face and winks at Sid when he starts to laugh.

They go out for wings afterwards and Sid tips his glass of cola at Geno and says “if we were in Canada we could be halfway to hungover by now.”

Geno licks wing sauce off his fingers. “If we were in Russia we could have been drinking all day with no hangover because Russians hold their liqueur.”

“Alright, alright,” Sid says as he sets his glass down. “You win.”

Geno smiles. There’s sauce at the corner of his mouth and Geno’s tongue darts out to catch it. “Russia best.”

Sid licks his own lips then looks down at his food.

-

“You going to this,” Kris asks as he tugs on the edge of the paper that’s tacked to the board.

Sid shakes his head. “Dances seems kind of high school, don’t they?”

“Could be fun. Marc and Vero are going to I think we’ll go too.”

Around two weeks ago Kris and Cath became _instagram_ _official._ They’re now a _we._

“You should come.”

“So I can be the fifth wheel?”

“Invite someone.”

“There is no one.”

Kris sighs. “You should ask Geno our already. He’ll say yes.”

“No he won’t.”

“Umm, yeah he will. He’s into you. Everyone can see it.”

“We’re friends. He’s not interested like that.”

“How do you know though?”

“I just do. I’m not asking Geno out so just drop it.”

Kris mouths _okay_ and then says “then you should just come. Find someone there.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s really all I ask.”

-

Sid ends up going mainly because he knows Geno isn’t going.

“Not really my thing,” he had said when Sid casually brought it up.

He won’t have to see Geno dancing or flirting or god knows what with anyone else.

That gives Sid a little bit of freedom and that feeling is probably why he doesn’t have any problem talking to Kyle.

The nice thing about Kyle is that after a couple of pulls from the bottle of vodka that Kyle snuck in, he starts looking a lot like Geno.

He’s tall and has to bend down to really hear what Sid is saying to him just like Geno does.

He has dark hair and that’s where the similarities end.

Kyle has blue eyes and no accent so Sid keeps stealing sips from the bottle as Kyle’s hands roam over his hips and they trade sloppy kisses in the middle of the dance floor.

“You want to get out of here,” Kyle asks. His head is tilted down so his lips brush Sid’s ear and Sid nods.

The small movement makes his head spin.

Sid’s been drunk before.

Right before graduation he and his friends got hammered on hard lemonade and tequila and Michael Lynn stole from his parents liquor cabinet.

This feels a lot like that except Kyle is a lot more solid to lean on.

Sid is giggling as they wait for the elevator up to his room and Kyle keeps trying to shush him.

“No one is here,” Sid laughs but he has to close his eyes so the room stops spinning.

Kyle’s hand drops down to his ass. “You sure your roommate isn’t going to be there.”

“He’s with his girlfriend.”

Kyle’s hand tightens as the elevator doors slide open and Geno is standing right in front of them.

He’s wearing a baseball cap and has a lollipop pressed between his teeth and his cheek and he’s rolling the stick between his thumb and pointer finger as he pokes at his phone with his other hand.

And there are also two of him.

When he looks up his eyes widen on Sid then narrow as he follows Kyle’s arm down to the hand on Sid’s ass.

“Sid. You okay?”

“I’m fine. I had fun.”

Geno pulls his eyes up and stares down Kyle. Kyle doesn’t seem so tall now.

“You bring him home?”

“Yup. Just gonna get him up to his room.”

Sid stumbles into Kyle’s side as they move forward but Geno wraps his hand around Sid’s arm and stops them.

“I’ll take him rest of the way. You can go now.”

“But you’re on your way out. It’s just to the fifth floor, right Sid?”

Geno holds him a little tighter and squares his shoulders. “Can go now,” he says and Sid’s never heard his voice like that. It’s strong and intimidating and Kyle’s hand drops from his body.

Kyle and Geno stare at each other for a tense moment before Kyle literally throws his hands up and shakes his head.

“You know, it’s not worth it,” he says under his breath. “Maybe I’ll see you around, Sid.”

Sid says “yeah,” and Geno says “I don’t think so,” as he presses the button for the elevator doors.

“What are you doing,” Sid says. His voice only slurs a little. “He was trying to take me home.”

Geno snorts as he gently pushes Sid into the elevator. “Yes. That’s all he wanted to do, I’m sure.”

Sid leans against the side wall and Geno stands close enough to steady him if he starts to wobble.

“He likes me and I like him.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Kyle’s a good guy.”

Geno pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and rolls his head to the side to look at him. “When you sober in a few hours you’ll see he was not a good guy.”

“How do you know,” Sid snaps as the elevator shudders to a half on his floor. Geno puts his hand on his back as the doors start to open but Sid shakes him off and squeezes out as soon as the gap is wide enough. “I don’t know why you had to do that.”

He walks with his hand on the wall as a guide.

“Want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Bullshit. You were just jealous or something. I don’t know why.” He accidentally walks by his door and Geno has to hook him by the back of his belt loop to pull him back.

“You have your key,” Geno asks and Sid sighs and digs his hand into his front pocket for his lanyard.

“I don’t know why you had to stop him. This is exactly what you wanted.”

“Why would I want that, Sid,” Geno asks softly and watches as Sid struggles to get the keys out of his pocket.

“Because it’s obvious that you’re just waiting for someone else to fuck me before you ever touch me.”

“Sid-.”

“Don’t act like it’s not true. You reject me because I’m a virgin but then you act all….friendly towards me and you do all this nice stuff and Kris thinks you like me, like, really like me but you don’t do anything about it so obviously…..” He trails off and finally yanks the keys out of his pocket and shoves them at Geno’s chest. “Can you open the door I think I’m going to throw up.”

Twenty minutes later Sid is still curled around the toilet.

After the initial round of puking Geno left then came back with two different kinds of gatorade from the vending machine downstairs.

Sid groaned at the sight of them and dropped his head back into the bowl and Geno had said _“for later”_ and popped them in the mini fridge that they weren’t technically supposed to have.

Now Sid is laying on his side on the floor letting the tile cool his skin as Geno sits beside him, long legs stretched out so they almost touch the other side of the room.

Geno has his hand in Sid’s sweaty hair, pushing it back off his forehead and it feels so good he forgets to be mad.

“Where were you going when we were coming in?”

Geno’s hand doesn’t miss a beat in his hair. “Was actually coming to find you.”

“I was at the dance.”

“I know.”

“You said dances weren’t your thing.”

 _“I know.”_ He sighs. “But kept thinking of you and how maybe you were alone there. Then I thought about how maybe you weren’t alone there and-.”

Sid’s stomach rolls as he pushes himself up and Geno tucks his knees against his chest so he has a clear path to the toilet.

He throws up for what has got to be the last time as Geno continues to stroke his hair.

“Feel better,” Geno asks and Sid rests his cheek on the toilet seat.

“No. I just threw up, again, while you basically held my hair back.”

“It’s good hair,” Geno says as he wraps one of the curls around his index finger.

Sid groans and Geno gently guides him back down onto the floor, this time with his head in his lap so Sid’s cheek is cushioned against his thigh.

“Never meant for it to seem like I was rejecting you.”

“But that’s what happened.”

“After I found out you’d never done that before I felt like maybe I would be taking advantage of you.”

“It was just sex. Not even all the way sex. It wouldn’t have been that big of a deal to me.”

“Would have been a big deal to me,” he admits and Sid turns his head to look up at him. “Didn’t even know your name.”

“You could have asked me.”

“I know, I know. I just saw you standing there in the crowd and got so overwhelmed.” He stops and takes a deep breath. “Just want to say hi but next thing I know we’re in bathroom together. And then I just ran away. Make lots of mistakes that day.”

Sid makes a small, wounded noise and Geno moves his hand out of Sid’s hair and places it squarely over Sid’s heart.

“Not meeting you. That wasn’t a mistake. Everything after though….then we meet again and I think this is a good thing, you know. Get to know each other as friends and then eventually we’ll take next step.” Geno glances down at him. “If you wanted.”

“I wanted,” Sid says. “I want.”

Geno taps his finger against his chest and the corner of his mouth tips up.

Sid can’t stop looking at him. “What do we do now?”

“No we go to dinner sometime.”

“We go to dinner all the time.”

“We go to dinner _alone_ , without Kris and Marc arguing about what kind of appetizer we’re going to order. Maybe I bring you flowers.”

Sid wrinkles his nose and Geno laughs.

“Candy then. Know you love those peanut butter cups.”

“I’d like that,” Sid says quietly. His eyes are starting to slip shut and he’s sure Kris will find them in this exact position tomorrow when he finally comes home. “What can I bring you?”

Geno hums. “Just bring yourself,” he says, “that’s all I really want.”

Sid closes his eyes and drifts off.

-

Sid likes college.

He loves the friends he’s made.

In time, he finds out he really, really, loves sex.

It takes six wonderful but ultimately frustrating dates for it to finally happen.

For each date they’ll take each other out and either play footsie beneath the table as they eat dinner or Geno will wrap his arm around Sid’s shoulder in the back row of the movie theater or Sid will lean into Geno’s chest as he stands in front of him in a packed frat house basement listening to this band Kris said they had to check out.

Then at the end of the night Geno will walk him back to the fifth floor and kiss him goodnight then pops the door open and sends him inside where Kris is waiting for all the details with raised eyebrows.

But then, finally, _finally finally finally,_ Geno’s finger hovers over the button for the second floor and Sid says _“yes”_ and pushes it for him.

He loses some of his confidence as Geno closes the door to his room behind him and even more when he’s on the bed with Geno’s weight pressing down on him.

“I don’t know what to do,” he blurts out as Geno pops open the button on his jeans and he immediately feels stupid. This isn’t even the first time Geno has done this. He was fine the first time it happened. For the most part.

Geno’s at the foot of the bed with Sid’s shoulders between his knees. He runs his hands up Sid’s thighs.

“Just take a deep breath,” he says and Sid does. “Relax,” and Sid tries to. “And tell me if you want me to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” he says quickly and Geno pushes himself up and leans over Sid with their mouths barely a breath apart.

“Tell me,” he repeats and Sid nods before Geno kisses him, soft and chaste, then crawls back down the bed. He gets Sid’s jeans and underwear off and he’s kissing the soft skin of his inner thigh when he looks up at him.

Sid has to look away because it’s already way too much of a good thing but he hears him say softly: “tell me what feels good,” before there’s nothing but hot, wet, pressure.

The only problem he encounters is that absolutely everything feels good and he pretty much never wants Geno to stop even after he’s already come and he’s overly sensitive he still whines when Geno takes his hands off him.

He wants to do it again and then maybe every day for the rest of his life and definitely exclusively with Geno.

Geno laughs as he settles onto the mattress beside him and Sid freezes when he realizes he said that last part out loud.

“Sorry. That was probably too much too soon.”

“It’s okay.”

Geno grabs the pile of blankets that got pushed to the floor then pokes and tugs at him until Sid has his head on Geno’s shoulder and their legs are slotted together.

“Is it really okay or are you just being nice?”

“Feel the same way so-.” He pauses to kiss the top of his head. “It’s really okay. It was much better than anything we could have done in that bathroom, wasn’t it?”

Sid arches his back to stretch out his muscles then tucks himself more tightly against his side. “Yeah. Plus I can just fall asleep now.”

Geno pulls the blanket up to his shoulder and rubs his hand across his back. “Go to sleep,” he says, “when we wake up maybe we’ll do it again.”

Sid presses his face into the side of Geno’s neck and breathes him in.

This is the first day of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> *One brief scene where it's implied that an OC might take advantage of Sid while he's drunk  
> *One semi-brief scene where a character vomits  
> *Everyone in this fic is 18+. Sid is 18. Geno is 19.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find my tumblr [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
